The Twins of Poseidon
by blondebabe11
Summary: Nikki and Percy Jackson are the only children of Poseidon. They both have separate powers, each a separate realm of the god's power: the sea and earthquakes. Read how Nikki and Percy control their powers, live at Camp Half Blood, and deal with the drama. AUish, set before TLO PLEASE READ! I try to update regularly!
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Jackson sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her tan skin seemed to glow in the soft, warm sun. She was always up at day-break. That's just how long she could sleep. She tried to sleep in longer, like her twin brother, but she could never manage. As much as they looked alike, they were so different.

Nikki had long, raven black hair that stretched to her mid back. It was wavy and her side bangs were naturally wind swept to the side, like she just took a walk on the shores of a beach. She had sea green eyes that had small specks of blue in them. She thought of herself as average weight, and she was pretty tall: 5 foot 8 inches at only 15 years old. Of course her brother was taller by a few inches, and he liked to think it was because he was older, but in reality he was older by 5 minutes. Nikki is also the daughter of Poseidon. Yes THE Poseidon from Greek myths; the great god of the seas and of earthquakes. As a demi-god, meaning half human, half god, she spent her days at a special camp where she was able to train with her knife. Camp Half Blood was her home.

The demigods lived in special cabins, depending on their godly parent. As a daughter and son of Poseidon, Nikki and her brother lived in a cabin, supposed to be vacant- Cabin 3. It was a low grey building, which always smelt of sea air.

When Nikki says supposed to be vacant, she means she and her brother were never supposed to be born. Children born of the Big Three (Zeus, Hades, Poseidon) were more powerful than other demi-gods. After WWII (caused by children of the big three) the three gods decided to not have any children. Zeus broke his oath when he had a daughter, Thalia Grace. Thalia spent a few years as a tree (long story), and now she was a Hunter of Artemis. She had powers over lightning, and once gave her brother more than a small shock. She had spiky black hair, and piercing electric blue eyes that were always rimmed with night black eyeliner, and was one of Nikki's best friends. Thalia and Nikki's twin didn't get together as well, but they weren't enemies.

Looking over at her twin, passed out on his bed, Nikki giggled. She was used to this scene. Her brother and she weren't similar in personalities. Nikki thought things through all the way, almost like a child of Athena, while her brother acted on impulse and instinct. Nikki was always up early and always energetic, while her brother could be sleepy and groggy at times. Nikki and her brother were sometimes compared to the god and goddess of the two most different things: Sun and Moon. The twin gods, Artemis and Apollo, were always bickering.

Not only were their personalities different, but so were their powers. Depending on your parent, half-bloods had different powers. Her boyfriend, Will Solace, was a son of Apollo, and he was a great archer and a fantastic medic. All of his siblings were. Annabeth, Nikki's brother's not so secret crush (Don't worry Annabeth had a crush on him, but of course they were both oblivious), was a daughter of Athena. She was absolutely brilliant. She could create a whole battle plan in a minute, and could figure out her opponents move in a fight. Same goes for of the Athena cabin.

Poseidon was the god of the seas and of earthquakes. Nikki's brother had control over water. He could breathe underneath water, could control it, he never got wet (unless he wanted to) and could completely control a boat. He was half of Poseidon's realm. He had a small amount of control over the earth, but not much. Nikki was the opposite. She could create small or large Earthquakes, and could control the Earth a little bit (but not as much as her brother could control water). She had some power of the water, like she could breathe underneath it, and she could control boats (to a limited amount) but she got wet and couldn't bend the water to her will. Sometimes she was jealous, but then she cracked a huge crater in the Earth (and then refilled it) and the rushed feeling made her feel like a million bucks. Both twins were reinvigorated by water, but her brother got a little more energy. But Nikki's wounds would heal faster in the water, as it would take her brother a little longer.

If they were mushed together, they would be the ultimate demi-god.

Will would call her Rumbles, sometimes, because when she got mad the Earth around her would shake a little bit. Since her dad was ruler of the seas, both she and her brother were alike personality wise in one way: they hated being confined, and hated being controlled. They both liked to be free to flow how they wanted. Walking past the Aphrodite cabin was basically a danger zone. Drew Tankana, second in command behind the fabulous Silena Beauregard, would sit outside the cabin and judge girls on their appearance. Drew once told Nikki that her black hair looked messy and awful, and her skin needed some moisturizer, then, to rub sault in the wound, told her to tell her brother to catch up with her. If Will hadn't pulled me away the entire Aphrodite cabin would be in serious jeopardy.

The only one Nikki could stand was Silena, but Silena recently started dating a son of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf, and she was always off in the forge, watching him work. To think that the forge would mess up her hair, or make her sweat; but no. She would come back with an angelic glow, her soft dark hair perfectly twisted into a bun, and her blue eyes framed with silver eyeliner. She was sweet, and she didn't judge people on their looks like the rest of her cabin. She never tried to hit on Nikki's brother either, which was a huge plus in Nikki's eyes.

Nikki's brother never noticed when girls hit on him. That's would made him more attractive, in the eyes of others. He had the same raven, black hair, which swept to the side of his face. It dangled into his eyes just a little bit, but it worked, because it framed his sea-green eyes. His eyes had no blue specks, they were completely green. He was tall and lean and had a 6 pack (Nikki herself had a 4 pack, with the perfect amount of muscles). He didn't have too many muscles, but just enough to prove he worked out. Everyone squealed over his sword, _Anaklusmos, _which meant Rip Tide in Greek. It was a gift from her father to her brother. Nikki herself got a necklace with a sea shell on it. When she ripped off the seashell and crushed it in her hand, her back up knife would appear. It wasn't her preferred knife, which is a beautiful celestial bronze knife with a patent green leather hilt, that matched her eyes, but it did perfectly fine in battle. An added bonus; after the seashell was crushed, it would regrow on her necklace, which she never took off, along with her leather necklace with her Camp Half Blood beads.

Nikki walked to the bathroom, where she brushed her long hair and pulled in into a fishtail braid that ran down her back. She threw on a green tank top, and a pair of blue denim shorts and a pair of black high top converse. She strapped her knife to her right shoe, where she always kept it, and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked out, and saw her brother still sound asleep.

Who is Nikki's brother, you might be asking? Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki walked out of the cabin, and down to the pier. That is where she went to watch the sun slowly rise. Not many kids were up, because today was Sunday, our day off. This was when Perce slept until noon. I sat down on the edge of the pier, and let my toes skim the water. I felt awake instantly, like I just had an espresso. That's what the water did for me. I took a deep breath, and looked around. I saw small tree nymphs skipping around giddily. Satyrs ran around with them, and I noticed Grover with Juniper.

Grover was the satyr that found me and Perce at Yancy Academy. Percy had subconsciously controlled the water and pulled a bully into the fountain, and I had accidently caused a few cracks in the walkway. We got mad pretty easily back then… who am I kidding? We can both be hot headed.

"Hey Nik!" said Connor Stoll, one of her close friend. He and his brother, Travis, came from across the basketball court and sat down next to Nikki. Connor and Travis both had brown curly hair, and devilish smiles, which would normally make Nikki reach for her pockets, but she left her wallet in her chest next to her bed. It was everyone's natural reaction, but the Stoll's loved it. They were the sons of Hermes, who was the god of thief's, among other things. Percy, the complete idiot he is, tried to make a joke about their last name being "Stoll", but nobody got it. I got it, but it was a bad joke.

"Hey Connor. Hey Travis. Whatcha want, not to sound mean or anything…" Nikki said, her toes circling in the water. She saw the glistening, troublesome glint in their eyes, and new they wanted to ask for something.

"Now why would you think we would want something?" asked Travis, to Nikki's right, with a trouble maker grin streaked across his face.

"We just want to be with our favorite Earth shaking, underwater breathing, boat controlling, knife wielding daughter of Poseidon," winked Connor, flanking Nikki on her left.

Cracking a small smile, Nikki rolled her green eyes. "Come on, boys. I know you want something. It doesn't take Annabeth to figure that out,"

"One of the reason's we love you, dear, dear Nikki Jackson, is because you love pranks," said Connor slowly, raising his eyebrows in unison with his brother. They knew how to drag her in, like a fish on a pole. She was hooked. Pranks were one of my weaknesses, along with one of Percy's. We were in constant battle with each other; from the classic waken up by freezing cold water, to potions, thanks to children of Hecate, which made people speak backwards for an hour.

"Well you certainly know how to get my attention. Please go on," I said, pulling my feet out of the water, and sitting crisscross, like a small child in preschool.

The Stoll's smiles got bigger, if it was even possible. "Well you know of the relationship between Percy's 'Wise Girl' and Annabeth's 'Seaweed Brain' AKA your brother and his crush Annabeth," asked Travis, his hands clasped together. This was going to be a good prank, Nikki could tell.

"Well of course. Everyone knows Annabeth loves Perce, and Perce loves Annabeth. Well everyone except them," I said, rolling my eyes. Percy sometimes muttered in his sleep, and once she heard him mumble 'Annabeth'.

"Well, we devised quite the extraordinary plan, like most of our plans. And best part, it all goes down in… T minus 1 hour!" said Connor, getting really excited. We all stood up, and I gave them a huge smile.

"If the prank involves my idiot brother, I'm 100% in! And why do people say 'T minus'?" I asked, smiling as the brothers formed ranks around me, and each slung a shoulder on my shoulders, leading me to their Cabin.

Once the three of us strolled in, we walked over the mess of undetermined demi-gods, most of which were sleeping and Nikki and the Stoll's got to Travis and Connor's bunk. They opened their trunks, and each pulled out a small silver tube, which I instantly recognized as a potion from one of the Hecate children. I don't know which one, maybe the one sleeping on the other side of the room, Lou Ellen. She was known for her potions.

"So what does this do?" inquired Nikki, who took the bottle from Travis, who was offering her the vile.

"Well, this is a special type of glue, which lasts for a day. No more, no less. It works especially well on clothes… Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" asked Connor, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think… Are we gluing together too people?" Nikki asked. She thought it was probably Percy and Annabeth, but she didn't want to say it out loud, be wrong, and sound like Percy, or in other words, an idiot.

"Well, pour some of this on the inside of Percy's CHB shirt, and on the outside, so the shirt sticks to him and to the luck girl…Which will be none other than a certain blonde haired, grey eyed child of Athena, Annabeth Chase. We will get this glue on her shirt, and then we push them into each other, and WHAM! We have instant sticking. For a day! That should get their not-so-much a relationship a real relationship. That's how we got You and Will together!" said Connor.

Nikki could feel her cheeks burning. Percy, Annabeth, and the Stoll's locked Nikki in a room, and then they tricked Will in the room. They decided to make it really cold, so Will and Nikki had to cuddle together. That's when Will confessed his feelings for Nikki, and Nikki to Will. The Stoll's and Percy never let her live the fact that they started their relationship. Annabeth didn't taunt her, which Nikki was thankful for.

"Considering Percy won't be up for hours, I will have plenty of time… How long does this need to set in his clothes?" I said, rubbing my thumb over the smooth, silver surface of the vile.

"I suggest putting it on now, so the silver doesn't show up on the orange when he wakes up. But when you see the silver set, and become orange, wake up Percy. I suggest starting the day with a small rumble, or a splash of water…" winked Travis.

I thanked the boys for their vile and jogged back to my Cabin, I pulled out Percy's favorite shirt, which was his orange Camp Half Blood shirt we got on the first day being at camp, and I poured the liquid all over the inside and the outside. I hung it up to dry, and sat on my bed. I looked over, and saw Percy sound asleep. I smiled a goofy and mischievous grin, because Perce had no idea what was to come. _Time to get him back for what had gone down in history as the "Great Poseidon Fight of Camp History",_ Nikki thought to herself.

Percy and Nikki got in an argument, because some Aphrodite girl was insulting Nikki, and Percy got involved, trying to back her up. Nikki got frustrated, because Percy was always trying to protect her, and she didn't notice the ground shaking. Percy didn't notice the water churning. Soon Nikki was underwater, and Percy was in a huge crack in the ground. It took 30 minutes to get Percy out of the Crater, and an hour for them to get Nikki out of Percy's water trap. Nikki herself couldn't get out, because Percy made the water swirl around her to fast to Nikki to swim out. She couldn't control water, so she was stuck there, the water shaking slightly. She was sure that she was causing a small earthquake. She calmed herself down, because she couldn't let herself get out of control.

Once she lost control, and caused Mount St. Helens to erupt, landing her and Percy (who was with her) of Ogygia to live with Calypso for an extended time.

After being fished out, she noticed a cut of Percy's arm, and felt bad, because she knew she caused the Earth to crumble, and probably scrape him. But then she remembered she had been underwater for an hour. They made up later that day, since they never stayed mad at each other that long. But Nikki never got Percy back. She had been underwater 30 more minutes than he had been in a huge hole.

"Get ready for a whole day of hugging you loveeeeee," Whispered Nikki, and Percy moaned and rolled over on his other side, and continued to sleep soundly.

That boy could sleep through a huge monster attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki sighed and got out of her bed. Percy kept mumbling in his sleep, and he was tossing and turning. Percy was probably having a nightmare. Percy got the worst nightmares ever, and Nikki knew first-hand how bad they could be. Once, Annabeth saw that both Nikki and Percy were both tossing and turning in unison. When Perce revealed his dream, Nikki said that she hadn't he same one. As twins, sometimes they had the same dreams. Percy slept more, so he got more or longer dreams. Demi-god dreams were the worst, since they could show real scenes in life.

Percy was groaning, and started breathing hard. I looked over and saw the silver glue slowly turning orange. I looked back and Percy and saw him shaking his head, as if he was saying no. I couldn't stand to see him like that. His dreams have been getting worse ever since the Battle of the Labyrinth.

I ran over to him and shook his side. When he didn't get up, and started muttering gibberish, I shouted, right next to his ear, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" and when I shouted it, his bed rumbled a little bit, making him roll off the edge, right onto me. Lying on top of Nikki, Percy groaned and opened his eyes. He rubbed his head, and sat up, but he was still sitting on Nikki's back.

"Wow, the floor is not as comfortable as I remember it..." Percy muttered, lying down again, so he was completely on Nikki.

"Get off Perseus!" said Nikki, which she immediately regretted. Percy hated his full name, and didn't usually tell people it. The same went for Nikki.

"Oh, I'm sorry Helen Nicole Jackson, but did you say something?" said Percy, putting his body weight onto Nikki.

"...Oh gods... this is how I will die! ...Truce!" Nikki managed to spill out. Percy laughed and got up, shaking his hair. That was as good as brushing hair for Percy. His hair was untamable. He held out his hands for Nikki to take, and Percy helped her up.

"So when are we to go to Breakfast, Senior Counselor of the ever so empty Cabin 3?" asked Nikki, pushing Percy to the bathroom using all her strength. Percy is

Cabin 3 head counselor, because he was technically older, and they completed the same amount of quests, so Nikki couldn't duel him. She didn't really care. He usually picked good stuff to do for the day, like Sword fighting and Lava wall.

"Well, little sis, I suppose that if u let me pee, then we can go shortly after," he said smiling and picking Nikki up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Perce! Stop! Let me down!" Nikki hated being picked up, and Percy knew that.

"Well of course!" said Perce and he dropped her in the fountain full of golden drachma's that was a gift from their dad. She landed with a splash, and she muttered a curse underneath her breath. While Percy ran back to the bathroom, and quickly shut the door, Nikki changed her shirt and pants. She now wore a silver tee shirt with a design of green and blue waves, and she put on a pair of black shorts. Percy came out of the bathroom, and he was wearing a pair of shorts with no shirt.

"Perce, cover up would ya?" Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my! My chest is bare!" Percy screamed! He walked over to his orange tee shirt and put it on, he shimmied at Nikki, who replied with a punch to the arm.

"Well!" said Percy, rubbing his arm, "Cabin 3 line up!" he yelled out to an empty cabin.

"You're an idiot"

"March!"

Nikki pushed Percy put of the Cabin, and he tripped outside. Typical Percy. He got up, and he and Nikki walked to the dinning pavilion. They sat down at their table, which sat only them. Nikki made eye contact with the Stoll's, and she grinned at them. They winked back.

I looked at Annabeth, and she was completely engulfed in a book, but she too was wearing her orange tee. I assumed that the glue was successfully put on her shirt as well.

"Why you so excited?" Percy inquired his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Try to breathe in between bites," i replied, taking a spoonful of my cereal.

"Avoiding the question, I see?"

Damn he was good. "Just happy that I don't have to spend all day kicking your butt in sword and knife training"

"Please! You have nothing against riptide!"

"As if! You-"

"Hi Percy," purred Drew, tossing her straightened hair over her shoulder, with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Oh, hi Drew," said Percy, only glancing up from his pancakes, before digging in again. One of the qualities Nikki loved most about Percy is that he had excellent taste in girls. He could see past Drew's fake eyelashes and make-up plastered face, and he knew that deep down in her heart… she had no heart.

"How has your day been, gorgeous?" she asked, slinging her arm over Percy's shoulder. He swallowed his pancakes, and shrugged her off. He was too nice to push her away, and completely turn her off, so he had put up with Drew's constant flirting for a year, after Percy had a growth spurt and his muscles came in.

"I'm good, I guess," said Percy, sweeping his hair out of his green eyes with a tanned hand.

"So," she said, twirling her hair with her index finger, "what are you doing after dinner?"

"I'm probably going to go for a swim with Nikki, Annabeth, and Will, like we usually do," Percy said, looking at me for help. I understood, and turned to Will, who was watching our table along with the rest of the camp (Everyone always looked when a girl flirted with Percy. Top notch drama right there!). He nodded his head, which was basically saying yes to swim later. Annabeth did the same when she made eye contact with Nikki.

"Can me and a few of my sibling tag along?" she asked. Any reason for Drew to wear a bikini and try to seduce Perce, she was all for.

Percy's eyes turned to me, pleading for me to help. He looked like a baby seal. "Well Drew, if you go swimming then your make up will run and your hair won't stay curly…" I said. Percy winked at me, thankful for my help. _What would he do without me?_ Nikki thought, smiling at Percy.

"I just remembered I have to do something then. Well maybe next time! Bye Nikki. Bye Perce!" she waved and strutted off to sit with the rest of her cabin. Soon they were gossiping and reading fashion magazines.

The rest of the tabled sighed, unhappy that there wasn't as much drama as usual, and turned away. Will got up from his sibling and started to make his way to Nikki. Nikki started to rub the small black bead with the pair of tridents on her Camp Half Blood necklace. It was the first bead she and Percy had gotten, and she always rubbed it when she was happy. It was just an instinct she grew after she got her necklace.

"Someone's happy," sang Percy under her breath, and she kicked him underneath the table. "A simple shut up my dearest older brother would have sufficed!" he whispered angrily, as he got up and walked away to the basketball court, to hang out with some of Will's siblings.

"Hey, Rumbles," he said, smiling down at Nikki. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the table. He held her hand, and they started walking away, toward the field. Will had golden hair, which reminded her of the sun. He had sky blue eyes that twinkled when the sun caught them. He reminded me of his father, Apollo, but he didn't flirt with other girls. Will only had eyes for Nikki.

"So what the plan, Goldy Locks?" Nikki asked, looping her arm in his, and putting her head on his shoulder. Will was just as tall as Percy, if not taller, and she had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, since I'm going swimming with you, your brother, and Annabeth, I think we should do little activity in my element," he said with a smirk.

"Please, oh please, for the sake of everyone's safety, do not make me shoot arrows," Nikki begged, making Will laugh.

"No, I'm not letting you kill someone with one of my arrows. I meant something else in my element," He said with a sneaky grin.

"What do you mean…"

"I mean, it is time," he paused for dramatic effect, which made Nikki giggle, "for a little music,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Will, no, I don't sing!" Nikki said, stopping in her tracks. She had sung only once, and she almost passed out from stage fright. She can talk in front of groups, and she can kill monsters, but she can't stand singing. Standing in front of people, judging her, she couldn't do it. Percy was the only one who has heard her sing and that only because they shared a cabin and the walls of the bathroom where only so thick.

"Oh come on, Rumbles! I'm sure you can sing. I have sources who tell me you can sing, actually. Just take a deep breath. Only me and you are out here, and you can trust me. Nobody can hear you. We are completely alone!" He reasoned with me, pulling out a guitar. He started strumming, and it sounded amazing. He was a fabulous musician, considering his father was the god of music.

Nikki started to sing, but it was barely audible. "Louderrrrrrr" sang Will, drawing out every syllable.

Nikki shot him a playful sneer, and pushing his shoulder. She started to sing a little louder, and Will's smile grew. After a while, Will stopped strumming, the song was over.

"That was lovely, Nik," said Will in an awful British accent. She playfully punched him.

"I'm never doing that again, Will! Now come on, I need your help. Me and the Stoll's have a plan up our sleeves," said Nikki, standing up.

"And by plan I assume you mean prank. Against Percy, I can only assume," Will said as he gave his guitar to him little sister who was playing tag with a young camper who was a son of Demeter. He asked her to put it away for him, and she smiled up at him a big toothy grin. She ran off, with the Demeter boy at her heels. Will's siblings worshiped him.

"Oh darling, you know me so well," she said, smacking her lips on his. She pulled back and sprinted away, toward the Hermes cabin, where she planned to meet up with Connor and Travis. She made it to the top of the hill, and just got to the railing of the porch to the Cabin, when hands wrapped around her waist, and she was swung around.

"WIllllllll! Put me down!" Nikki giggled. He kissed her cheek, and dropped her down. Just then the Stoll's came out, grinning their signature grin.

"Hello love doves. Are you ready for phase three of the plan? The push, as me and Travis call it," said Connor, elbowing Travis in the arm.

"Hell yeah, I'm pumped. So what's the plan?" asked Nikki, jumping up and down I excitement.

"WILL! LINDSEY PUSHED ME!" shouted Will's sister, Terry, from across the baseball. Will shot them a sorry look, and jogged over to his sisters.

"Bailing out so soon, Solace!?" playfully called out Connor, who got a stuck out tongue from Will in return.

"Shut it, Stoll!" screamed back Will.

"Anyway, back to the plan," said Travis. "What is going to happen, is Percy and Annabeth are probably going to be sparring, which they always do for whichever reason. Now Connor and I will push Percy, and you push Annabeth. Make sure they smack into each other: that is key to the plan. Do you understand Soldier!?" asked Travis

"Sir yes sir! Let's go get 'em!" said Nikki, giving the Stoll's high fives. They snuck off to the sword arena. Nikki heard the familiar clanking of a sword and a knife, and immediately knew it was Annabeth and Perce.

_Time to get back for the hour I lost underwater_, Nikki thought, as she shot the Stoll's giant smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy ran off to find Annabeth when she saw Will coming over. Nikki's eyes were sparkling and she started rubbing her bead, so she was happy and excited. He took that as a silent hint to leave. After cracking a joke and receiving a kick in the leg, he ran off down the hill.

He was intent on finding Annabeth, but didn't expect to run into her. It wasn't his fault though! She was nose deep into some book about architecture and she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Percy slammed into her, sending them both flying, Percy falling into a puddle. Of course he didn't get wet, but what if he did!?

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth, giving him an annoyed look. She picked up her book, and swept her hand over the pages, trying to get the pieces of dust and grass out.

"Oh come on, Wise Girl. It's just a book," He said, sending her an agitated look right back. "Plus, you're the one who needs to watch where they are going!"

"Just a book? You're lucky I like you, or else I would've kicked your butt all the way to California for that comment!" said Annabeth, huffing as she stood up. She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Oh, so you like me?" asked Percy, wiggling his eyebrows and poking her in the arm.

"Stop it, Seaweed Brain. You know what I meant! You're my friend, and I'm your only friend, so I'd watch what you say or else you'll be friendless," Annabeth threatened playfully, her stormy grey eyes swirling. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled up in her signature ponytail.

"You seem to forget about Grover, who I'm pretty sure is also my friend," said Percy, walking side by side Annabeth. Annabeth was a few inches smaller than him, like Nikki, but she walked like she was taller than everyone. Not in a stuck up sort of way, but in a way that seeped power.

"Oh please. Once Nikki stops paying him to act like your friend then you'll see how much he hates you," said Annabeth, sticking her tongue out at Percy, playfully.

"Ha Ha. Anyway, even if someone _was_ paying Grover to be my friend, no way would it be Nikki. She doesn't have the money," He said. "She's horribly broke,"

"So are you, Perce," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

"Well those are fighting words, little missy," said Percy, starting to jog off to the sword arena.

"Is it 11 o'clock already? Time for our daily fight. The crowds must be wondering where we are," joked Annabeth. "Anyway, why are you up this early? I would think you would have slept until noon,"

"Nightmare. Nikki woke me up, and dragged me to breakfast," Percy said, shrugging off his nightmare. He could handle a few bad dreams, no issue.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather whip out riptide,"

Annabeth laughed, which made Percy smile.

"You're on Seaweed Brain,"

"Let's get it on, Wise Girl"

XXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth placed her book on the grass, and pulled out her knife from its sheath around her waist. Soon she and Percy were doing what they had been doing for 4 years. Percy had gotten a lot better, but Annabeth knew she could still take him down. She was a daughter of Athena, for crying out loud. She could handle some son of Poseidon.

Annabeth saw Nikki out of the corner of her eye, and she was walking around with Connor and Travis. Before Annabeth could think of what was happening, she felt hands pushing her from the back. She stumbled and saw Percy falling over two. They fell into each other, in what would look like a hug from another point of view. She saw a flash go off, and Connor grinned and screamed "Have fun!". The three of them ran off, high fiving each other.

_So what?_ thought Annabeth. She and Percy were still hugging, and Annabeth looked up and met Percy's sea green eyes. She noticed him blushing, and was sure her face was crimson as well. She unwrapped her arms from around Percy's incredible (yes, she would admit this) 6-pack, but noticed her shirt was attached to his. She saw Percy's eye brows push together in confusion, and he pushed her shoulders back, trying to separate their bodies.

When the two realized that their shirts weren't going to unstick, Annabeth thought of a plan.

"Percy, take your shirt off. I don't know why they are sticking, but this is an easy fix," said the very-sure daughter of Athena.

Percy tried to pull off his shirt, but grunted in frustration. "It's stuck to my body, Annabeth! Any other ideas?"

Annabeth felt her shirt, and noticed it too was stuck to her body. They were being held together by the part of the shirt around the belly button, and couldn't get themselves free.

Annabeth mumbled to herself "They must have gotten the special 24 hour glue from Lou Ellen!"

"What did you say?"

Annabeth met Percy's eyes, "We need to have a little talk with a certain set of twins from Hermes, and a certain twin of Poseidon,"

Annabeth put her hands on Percy's shoulders and as she was about to jump, Percy said "What are you doing!?"

"Well," began Annabeth, "I'm not walking backwards, and you suck at walking backwards. And I can't carry you, so you are going to have to carry me. I don't weight that much, you should be able to hold me,"

"Um, okay…" said Percy.

Annabeth readjusted her hands, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Percy's hips, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck.

"So where do you think they are?" asked Percy, as he started walking in the direction of the cabins.

"Probably you're cabin. They need somewhere to laugh and congratulate themselves," Annabeth replied

"To the prestige Cabin 3 we go," muttered Percy, and he walked up the hill, easily holding Annabeth, who didn't weigh more than a feather.

Percy opened the door, to see three mischievous grins, two pairs of brown eyes, and one pair of twinkling green eyes.

"We need to talk," said Annabeth, trying not to whip out her dagger on the three idiots.


End file.
